Just Like Kaleidoscope Colors
by bernsscurns
Summary: What happens when Annabeth, Percy, and their friends all go to Montauk for the weekend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers! This is just some Percabeth I whipped up one day because I was sick with mono and strep and had nothing better to do. **

**You can review if you would like, but if you're too lazy I understand. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO, sadly. But my plan to steal the rights is coming along beautifully... still waiting on those zebras though…**

Annabeth's POV

The sun trickled in through the slits in the blinds and hit my face bringing heat. I sat up and propped myself up on one elbow and looked around the bedroom. _Come on, Annabeth. Time to get ready. _I thought to myself while slowly pulling my legs so that they hung over the bed.

I could hear the bustling city traffic from outside and the beeps of inpatient drivers. I went to my close, took my uniform off the hanger, got my socks out of the dresser, and headed to the bathroom to get dressed and to wash up. I could hear Percy and his Mom down the hall in the kitchen talking about what to make for breakfast and I smiled.

After brushing my teeth, washing my face, and getting dressed I receded to the kitchen where I found only two plates set out on the table, with blue waffles, while bacon sizzled on the pan.

"Good morning," I said while pulling out the chair and plopping down. I began cutting up my waffles and taking tiny bites. I was never very hungry in the morning.

"Good morning, Annabeth," Percy's mom replied, keeping her eyes locked on the cooking bacon.

"Morning," Percy said, sitting across from me.

Sally put the plate of bacon in the middle of us and got the syrup out of the fridge.

"Paul and I have to head out early, so you two better get to school on time. Its 6:30, leave by 7," She said giving Percy and I each a hug and a kiss on the head. We both nodded, said okay, and she hurried out the door.

"Ready for that math test?" Percy asked.

"Mhm, how about you? This unit was not one of your favorites; I know that for a fact."

"I know, and I'm not ready at all, as usual." I giggled. Percy's strong spot was never math, and this test was a huge portion of our grade.

"I would've helped you," I reminded him, putting my dish in the sink.

"I want to try to ace this test myself. Or at least pass…" He said, standing up and rinsing his dish off.

"Well, your mom _did _tell us that we can go to Montauk this weekend."

He smiled and put his arm around me as we walked to the front door, "I know."

We picked up our book bags and headed out onto the city streets.

**So, what do we think? I'm still deciding whether or not to have Rachel go to the same school. Ideas appreciated, of course. Also you can say bad or good things, I love the criticism. Next chapter will be up shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Thanks for my 2 reviews so far! No really, thanks. That's the most I've gotten in, like, ever. So thank you, **_**tempest-holt-1997, **_**and **_**bookluver07**_**. :) **

**And, of course, thank you to Kat Linn, who reads all my stories, and brought me soup today! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO, but the zebras have been delivered…**

Chapter Two

Annabeth's POV

After walking down the street to the subway, getting off the subway, and then walking two more blocks we finally arrived at school where Rachel was sitting on the steps doodling on a piece of paper.

"Hey Rachel," Percy said stopping in front of her.

"Oh, hey Percy, hey Annabeth," She said standing up to greet us.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just doodling, I'm pretty nervous for this math test"

I smiled, "So is Percy."

"Isn't everyone? Except Annabeth, of course," He said, putting his hand in mine. I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Well I guess since she's the daughter of you know whom you don't have to worry about that stuff," Rachel said, beginning to walk into the school. Percy and I followed her, hand in hand.

"Trust me, I still had to study. This unit was pretty hard." They both nodded and agreed, and the rest of the walk to our lockers was silent except from the occasional, "Hey Annabeth, Hey Percy, or Hey Rachel," from other students.

"Do you think maybe Mrs. Gratch will mysteriously not be here under secret circumstances?" Percy asked, unlocking his locker.

I smiled, "Yeah, nice try, but I don't think you should get your hopes to high," I told him, stuffing books into my locker. He sighed and shut his locker.

"Yeah, but…"

"No, you are not making our math teacher disappear," I said, pointing a finger at him. He put his hands up in surrender and said,

"Hey it was worth a shot." I kissed his cheek, said goodbye, and walked to my homeroom.

….

"Hey Annabeth!" Jake said, sitting on my desk.

"Hello, Jake," I said with no emotion in my tone, opening my math textbook.

"Wow, someone's a little moody. What is it? Little Percy boy isn't putting out?"

"He's putting out just fine, Jake. Better than you ever would," I said, pushing the desk, making him fall face first. Jake has a thing for girls with blonde hair, which includes me. Especially me, because he hates Percy, and does whatever he can to try to get in my pants. Which of course, he never will because one, he is obnoxious, two, he is utterly disgusting, and three, I'm pretty sure he's been with everyone who is dumb enough to fall for his stupidity.

"Yo, chill! I'm just trying to cheer you up," He said in surrender, brushing off his pants.

"I don't need cheering up. The reason I even would need cheering up would be from looking at you."

He chuckled, "Cute comeback, by the way, you're looking extra fine today." I smirked and threw my textbook at him, only to be caught by his girlfriend.

"Dude, what the fuck!" She screamed picking up her "precious Jake" off the floor.

"Whoops, sorry," I said sarcastically, and walking away to the back of the room.

I could just remember the first day of school like it was yesterday. Percy and I walked in, his arm over my shoulders, we were laughing about something, and Jake comes up saying something totally hormonal like "Well isn't that a healthy girl," and pointing to me. I kept telling Percy to ignore it, but he of course had to approach Jake. They eventually got into a fight after a week of the same thing, and let's just say Jake didn't win. He was actually stuck with wearing a cast on his arm for 6 weeks.

I was suddenly interrupted from my thoughts with a "What the hell was that?" and a slam on my desk. It was the one and only, Nichole, as known as the biggest blonde and Jake's girlfriend.

"What the hell was what?" I asked, acting completely clueless.

"You were throwing your textbook at my boyfriend! Just because he is way hotter than Percy and you're jealous doesn't mean you should try to kill him!" All I could do was laugh.

"Okay honey, obviously you're a little delusional since you think I'm jealous of _you._"

She flipped her hair and asked, "Well why wouldn't you be jealous?"

More laughing. "Yeah, you're right. Please leave me to my jealousy so I can think about how much I want to be _just _like you."

"Okay!" She said, flipping her hair again and smiling her perky smile.

"Thank god she's gone," I muttered to myself, opening my Greek Mythology book.

….

Homeroom went along smoothly once it began. The next class was gym which, thankfully, I had with Percy and Lauren. Lauren and I have math, science, and gym together and we met the first day of school. She was definitely one of the coolest mortals I've met. She has black hair, dark brown eyes, which blend in with her pupils so her eyes look huge. All the guys love her, but she just ignores the whistles she receives when she walks down the halls.

"Hey Annabeth," Lauren said as I walked into the locker room.

"Hi Lauren," I told her, dumping my clothes onto the bench.

"Jake still being a pig?" She asked.

Well of course. He wouldn't be Jake without being one." She nodded and continued getting changed.

….

**Hey guys! I can't figure out what to do next. I know I should figure it out myself, but I was hoping someone could give me a suggestion… pretty please? I'll love you forever!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**3**

**Bern**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow readers! This is chapter three, I would've posted earlier, but I had my doctor's appointment today and last night I had some yucky writer's block. :(**

**Here's chapter three, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I own it! … In my dreams…**

Chapter Three

Once Lauren and I got changed we walked into the gym to meet up with Percy we receded outside to the track.

"So, I heard from Nichole that you tried, "killing Jake," with your math textbook," Percy said smiling. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"It really got around that fast?" I asked, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Well, it _is _Nichole," Lauren reminded me.

"Oh yeah, Lauren! I was wondering if you and Eric wanted to come to Montauk with me and Annabeth this weekend," Percy told her.

"Oh my gosh I would love to, but me and Eric were going to double date with Bernadette and Matt this weekend," She said. Bernadette and Matt are good friends of ours too. Matt and Percy are almost inseparable and Lauren and Bernadette have known each other forever.

"You think they'd want to come too?"

"I'll ask. Oh my god this'll be so much fun!" Lauren exclaimed throwing her arms around me and Percy. Lauren has been wanting to go to the beach since Spring started about a weeks ago, and after some persuading, Sally finally let us borrow the cabin for the weekend.

"Haha okay let's start running before Mrs. Malko kills us," Percy suggested, before running ahead of us. We laughed and darted after him trying to catch up.

….

Percy, Lauren, and I rushed to math after gym as fast as we could. Lauren had some troubles in the locker room and couldn't get the locker open, so we were running a little late for math. After some speed walking, running, and sprinting we arrived to math on time and quickly slid into our desks.

"Hello class, is everyone prepared for the test?" Mrs. Gratch asked, shuffling the papers on her desk. Everyone groaned, but she took that as a yes anyway. "Great! Ashley, here. Be a dear and hand the tests out for me."

Percy was forced to sit in the front near her desk for some "focusing issues" so he got his first. He turned around to meet with me and mouthed the words, _help me._ I smiled and replied with a, _you're on your own kid._

"Percy and Annabeth, if you two are communicating during this test I would have to considering it cheating, so please, Percy keep your eyes on the paper," Mrs. Gratch told us, pointing her figure with each word. I blushed and looked down at the paper on my desk.

….

"Oh. My. God. I was seriously considering giving up on math right then and there. That was so hard!" Lauren rambled as we walked out of the classroom.

"It wasn't _that_ hard," I told her, putting my math books into my locker and taking out my science textbooks. Lauren looked at me like I was crazy, but didn't say anything back.

"How hard is it?" Rachel asked running up to me. She had math next period.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. As long as you studied of course," I told her.

"Yeah, I studied alright, trust me." I smiled and started walking down the hall with Lauren to the science wing. "You guys aren't even going to tell me what's on the test?" Rachel yelled from the other end of the hallway.

"Have fun with Mrs. Gratch!" Lauren and I yelled back, laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?" Jake asked, stepping in front of us. My smile quickly faded and I rolled my eyes.

"Get out our way, Jake. We have to get to science," I said trying to walking around him, but he kept stepping in front of me.

"All I want to know is the joke. I mean, it's got to be something good if you're beautiful lips are laughing about it." All I wanted to do was puke now. Did he really think he was being romantic right now? Cause in my book, wanting to puke isn't very romantic.

"Jake, stop being a dumbass and move, now!" Lauren tried, but I had a feeling that he wasn't letting us go any time soon. I swear to the gods if I wasn't surrounded by a bunch of mortals right now I'd rip Jake to shreds.

"Nah, I like talking to you guys. So Annabeth, what are you doing this weekend?" Jake asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Hmm, let's see… enjoying the two days I have away from _you._"

"Well, that's a little harsh I think," He said, stepping closer to me.

"Don't come near me," I spat, pushing him away with my hand, which had almost no effect on him.

"But your eyes, they're so beautiful," He said tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. I swatted his hand away, but he continued. "And your hair, it's so soft and shiny, and your face… you're completely gorgeous, and your body-."

"Listen buddy, she said she doesn't want you near her!" Lauren yelled pushing him. He stumbled a little bit, but caught his balance.

"Chill out, hot stuff. I'm just trying to give Annabeth the love she never receives from Percy boy," He defended.

"I get enough love from him, thank you very much, and now we're going to be late for science, so move!" I yelled. Surprisingly he moved, but when we walked pass he gave Lauren a nice little butt slap.

"Don't touch me, sicko!" Lauren shrieked, wiping her skirt as if she were dusting off "Jake cooties." Jake just laughed and continued walking to his classroom.

**Yes, I know. A **_**terrible**_** way to end a chapter, but I got tired and couldn't write anymore! So here is chapter three, please leave any suggestions that you have for me, thank you to, **_**sean, **_**for giving me his suggestion, and I actually think I'm going to do something like that, so thanks!**

**Please review, but if you don't feel like it that's okay.**

**XOXO**

**Bern**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated, but I had Lacrosse && Field Hockey practice all weekend and I was chilling with friends so I'm sorry. Plus, fanfiction wasn't letting me update and it all just failed -_- .Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry for having errors in the first chapter, there's nothing I hate more than stories with bad grammar and punctuation. :(**

**BUT, here is chapter 4, which I hope you are excited for. :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a man named Rick? What'd you say? Why you little…**

"Well that was the worst science class of all time. Not only did we get harassed on the way here, but we had to do that stupid lab all class. And it's not like this is actually going to matter one day. I mean like, _seriously,_" Lauren complained as we walked out of the classroom and up the hall out of the science wing. She was always complaining about science. She absolutely hated it, more than a normal person should. But I shouldn't really be talking since, well, I'm far from normal.

"Lauren calm down, the lab wasn't even hard. Plus your partner does most of the work for you," I told her.

"Yeah I know, but still. I hate science."

"Trust me, I know," I smiled.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy said walking beside me. He put his arm around my shoulder and I kissed his cheek. Lauren smiled and told us that we were, "so cute."

"Well I got to head to my locker. I'll see you at lunch," Percy said removing his arm from around my shoulder and heading down the hallway to his locker. I smiled at the sight of him walking down the hall as a couple people waved to him.

"Annabeth are you just going to stand there? Come on before we're late to lunch," Lauren reminded me, grabbing my hand and leading me to my locker. I just stacked my books on my shelf and pulled out the blue Gatorade that I always keep in my locker. Lauren pulled out her lunch, opened it, and frowned.

"When is my mom going to learn not to switch up my lunch with hers? I got her tuna bagel, again. I'm _allergic_ to tuna!" She said, taking out the fruit snacks and tossing the rest of the lunch back into her locker. I giggled at the thought of her crazy mom putting her lunch into Lauren's bag.

"It's not funny," She told me, although she was on the verge of laughing herself, which eventually, she did.

"Come on," I said in between breaths. "Let's go to lunch." We walked down the hallway, still recovering from laughing although it wasn't even that funny. I think anything was funny to us right now. It's been one of the longest weeks I've had at school and we all needed a break. Thank the gods it was Friday and we'd be leaving to Montauk tonight.

….

"Annabeth, do you have everything packed? Percy told me to come tell you that we're leaving to pick up Lauren, Eric, Bernadette, and Matt in ten minutes so hurry up," Grover told me, leaning against the door frame. I had just finished checking that I had everything in my suitcase when he came in. I looked up and told him I'd be out in two minutes. He nodded and walked off. I zipped up my suit case, grabbed my hoodie, and went out into the living room. Percy and Grover were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I'm ready," I said picking up the remote and shutting the television off.

"Hey! I wanted to see that!" Grover wined.

"Grover, when are you going to understand that Tom is _never_ going to catch Jerry?" I asked, with a smile forming on my face.

"Hey! A cat can dream!" He defended. I just rolled my eyes and tossed Percy his car keys. He got up, grabbed mine and his bags and we all followed him out the door.

**I know what you're saying. "Bern, you totally suck. What is with all these short chapters?" BUT the next chapter is going to be really long because it's all about driving to Montauk and who they meet there so look forward to that, which will be up in the next day or so. Plus I was practicing lacrosse and babysitting all day so I'm pretty tired.**

**Oh, and Fanfic wasn't letting me update so that delayed this chapter too.**

**Thank you so much for reading and if you feel like it please review and tell me what you think. I love criticism and opinions so please tell me. :)**

**XOXO**

**Bern **


	5. Chapter 5

**Do you hate me? No? Yes? Well you should! I am a HORRIBLE author right now. I should be punished! I haven't updated in forever, guys and I am sooooooo sorry. Between lacrosse, field hockey, homework and school it's been really hard to write and I wrote three chapters which are short but will be posted within the next two days. Again, I am so sorry for not posting , but please keep reading and giving me feed back. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I am not a guy, sowwy!**

"Move over, Grover!" I yelled, nudging the satyr over to the other side of the back seat. He bleated and put his bad on his lap which give me a lot more room to actually breathe. This was the one thing I hated about traveling. Percy sat in the front seat of the car, fiddling with buttons until finally cold air rushed through the vents and was put on full blast and hip hop was turned high on the radio.

We went to pick up Matt and Bernadette first since they live two blocks away.

"Hi everyone!" Bernadette said, shuffling over next to me as close as possible so we could all fit.

"Hey Bernadette," I said smiling. It was amusing her trying to fit her and her bag in the small backseat of Percy's car. Matt put his car in the trunk and sat next to Percy in the front seat.

"How have you all been?" She asked finally settled, smiling up at everyone, and then finally placing a yellow sour patch kid in her mouth, which where her favorite candy.

"Good, how about you?" Percy responded putting his car in reverse so he could back out of the parking spot.

"I feel like we all haven't hung out together in a while, this is going to be fun," Matt concluded changing the station to rap. We could all agree to that one, it's been a long school year and there wasn't much time for just hanging out together anymore.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY?" Lauren screamed running down her porch and diving into the car, literally. She landed, giggling, on top of me and Bernadette.

"Are you insane?" I managed to say laughing as hard as I have in a while.

"Yes, she is." Bernadette said, smiling. Eric came down from the apartment with their two bags; put them into the trunk, and sat down next to Lauren. It might have been kind of squished but I knew that this would be the best twenty minute ride of my life.

"Can I have a sour patch kid?" Lauren asked Bernadette.

"No!" Bernadette hollered, bringing the sour patch kids closer to her and far away from Lauren.

"Come on!" Lauren fought, reaching over to grab the bag. After a while Lauren finally got about two whole sour patch kids which I didn't think was worth a whole war, but Lauren and Bernadette were always like that. They weren't like best friends. Much more like sisters.

I just sat in between Grover and Bernadette murmuring the words to the songs that played to myself and occasionally catching eye contact with Percy through the rearview mirror.

**What do we think? Short? I know. –Sigh- I feel so horrible for leaving you guys with this, but I really want to make the next three chapters longer because they're all about their trip and (SPOILER ALERT) Jake… Maybe… Huh? What do we think? Please review if you're not too lazy. :D**

**XOXO**

**Bern**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all the positive reviews, it really means a lot. My mom let me stay home from school today so hopefully I'll have a lot of chapters up for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I have dirty blonde curly hair, not grey short hair! Besides, I'm not cool enough to be Rick Riordan!**

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until Percy was moving the hair away from my face.

"Annabeth… Annabeth… come, we're here… Annabeth," Percy said softly shaking my shoulder. I stretched and looked around only to see the Percy's family cabin.

"When did we get here?" I asked sleepily.

"About ten minutes ago. I let you sleep a little longer while I brought the bags in. Come on, everyone's inside," He told me, smiling that lopsided grin. I slid over to the door and got up out of the car.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to get up," Bernadette said, already in her bikini and placing freshly made lemonade on the table. She probably loved the beach more than anyone I knew, besides Percy of course.

I smiled, "Where's Eric and Lauren?"

"Upstairs getting into their bathing suits," she told me, putting cups and cookies on the table beside the lemonade, her blonde curly hair bouncing as she walked. She was always like that. Everyone always had to have something to eat and drink.

"Oh, well I might as well do the same," I announced taking my hand out of the Percy's. I grabbed my bag off the couch and went into my bedroom.

After deciding on a blue and green bikini and putting all of my clothes neatly in the drawers, I grabbed a towel and headed out into the living room, but found only Percy there sitting on the couch.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Out on the beach. I wanted to wait for you."

"Why thank you," I said smiling and offering my hand to him to get up. He took it and we walked out the back door onto the beach. Everyone was already in the water except for Lauren who was working on her tan in a rainbow striped beach chair. I decided to go into the water real quick since it was extremely hot out and then follow Lauren's example.

"Guys, who is that?" Matt asked, turning around. I didn't know what he was talking about until I turned around. There, Jake and his little goonies were walking toward us, smiling that sneaky, ugly, little smile.

"What are _they _doing here?" Bernadette asked, disgust glazing her words.

"I have no idea, but I'm about to find out," I told her, walking towards Jake.

"Annabeth, don't. That's what they want you to do," Percy said. I decided he was probably right and stayed in the water while they just worked their way over here.

"Hello everyone, and a special hello to you, Miss. Annabeth," Jake kept his eyes on me the whole time.

"Just get out of here, Jake," I told him.

"Nah, I think we'll stay a bit," He concluded, putting his arm over my shoulder.

**Huh? HUH? What do we think? Please give me any thoughts, suggestions, or ideas, it would really help a lot.**

**Review if you're not lazy! Please && Thank you!**

**XOXO **

**Bern**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thank for all the positive reviews and a special thanks to, **_**Musafreen**_**, who helped me a lot, actually. And please check out chapter six again, I changed it a little bit, but not drastically. Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because I've been to Montauk a million times because my friend's grandmother owns a hotel up there so I go there plenty of times each summer and I got to incorporate a lot of things I do up there into this chapter. So without further or due, chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

I picked off his disgusting arm off my shoulder and flung it away.

"Um, do NOT touch me!" I yelled, venom coating my words.

"But you're so soft," Jake said sliding his arm around my arm again. I flung it away.

"Don't. Touch. Her." Percy told Jake, anger coming out into his tone.

"Whoa whoa whoa, let's calm down here. I'm just trying to make some friends, and maybe a new girlfriend," Jake said staring down at me. I crossed my arms and spat at him. He chuckled and wiped my saliva off his face. Bernadette walked over us and stared Jake down.

"Will you please leave? We're trying to enjoy ourselves, and we cannot do that with some slime standing in our midst," She told Jake, moving her hands as she talked.

"Calm down, blondie. I'm just here to have fun."

"Go have fun somewhere else," Bernadette suggested. Jake reached his hand out to touch her hair but she wacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me, freak!" She yelled. Matt heard her and ran over.

"What the hell just happened?" He inquired.

"Nothing. Just get him out of here," Bernadette said, putting her arm around Matt's waist.

"Alright, you guys are getting way to dramatic for me. I just want to see beautiful Annabeth here," Jake announced, pulling me into a hug. I pushed away from him, but he wouldn't let go. I struggled against his strength but thankfully Percy jumped in and pulled me away from Jake and closer to him.

"Don't touch her. Don't look at her. Don't even breath the same air as her," Percy told him. His voice was scary and stern. I moved out of Percy's arms and stood there, my arms crossed.

"And what are you gonna do if I do?" Jake asked, stepping closer to Percy.

Percy stepped closer to him, "Don't worry about it. Because you're not going to. Now get out of here."

"Whatever. I'll be back." And with that, Jake turned around and left, his little posies following close behind him.

…

The back door swung behind me as I stomped into the house.

"How dare he even show his face here? He is so obnoxious and ugly and disgusting and so URGH!" I yelled. Everyone just stared at me. I think they were kind of upset that their first day here was already not going so well.

"Annabeth there's nothing you can do anymore," Lauren told me, pointing out the obvious, but I knew she was just trying to help.

"Just ignore him," Matt suggested.

"How about we all just turn on the T.V and relax," Percy suggested.

"Whatever. I'm going into my room," I declared, walking out of the kitchen into the living area and into the hallway where the bedrooms were. How could someone be so obnoxious? I had to be able to do something. I'm _always_ able to do something. It was just so hormone driven teenage boy, there's not much to it! I thought to myself. I could hear Percy walking, he stopped at my door.

"Percy, go away, I'm not in the mood!" I yelled. He shuffled away slowly.

…

It was a couple of hours later when I walked into the living room clothed in shorts and a Hanes V-neck t-shirt over my bathing suit. Everybody was asleep on the couch except for Lauren and Eric who were probably in their room. Lauren was probably making this a bigger deal than it really is in her mind, which was one of the only few things I disliked about her. Everything was always a soap opera in her mind.

I quietly grabbed the keys to Percy's car off the table and opened the front door carefully. When I started driving I wasn't sure what I was looking for until I passed the Ronjo, which is a hotel that Bernadette's friend's grandmother owned, and Jake was parked right out front.

I parked in an open place a few spots away from his car, got out and began walking towards him. He noticed me and got out of his car.

"Where are all your little friends?" He asked, grinning.

"Don't worry about it. I came here to tell you to leave us alone. We came here to relax and enjoy some times together, without you."

"All I want is to talk to you, alone," He told me.

"Well I'm sorry but I have no desire whatsoever to talk to you."

He was silent for a bit, but then finally asked, "How about you come up into my room?"

"Excuse me? I don't think so."

"Whatever, but if you change your mind, I'm room 216."

"You're so obnoxious."

He just shrugged, walk back to his car, grabbed his cigarettes and headed up into the gate of the Motel.

…

I knew I couldn't go back to the cabin yet. I was too upset and I didn't feel like being bothered with questions from anyone, especially Percy, so I drove around looking for somewhere to eat. I finally decided on John's Pancake House because I've heard they had the best waffles in the area, and I could really use a waffle.

I walked in and picked a booth in the back. It was a small restaurant, but had good food.

"Hi my name is Mary and I'll be your sever. Can I start you off with something to drink?" The skinny waitress asked.

"Yes, thank you. I'll have water and I diet coke, please." She nodded and walked off to the kitchen.

What if Percy and everyone woke up and were all talking about me? Or worse, what if they were all worried about me? I hated when people worried about me. I'm fine. I don't need anyone's pity.

"Here are your drinks," Mary placed the drinks down in front of me, along with two straws, "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have two Belgian waffles, please," I told her handing her my menu.

"Come right up."

Hopefully nobody noticed I was gone. I didn't want to be bombarded with a million questions when I walked in. I just wanted to get to the cabin and go to bed.

…

After I finished my waffles and paid the check I drove around a bit and then headed home. I pulled into the driveway when I saw Percy sitting on the porch, worry showed in his eyes. I suddenly felt bad for not telling him I was leaving but threw that feeling away. I had the right to go on a little ride.

"Where were you?" Percy asked.

"Nowhere. I'm gonna go to bed," I told him, walking past him and opening the door.

"Oh. Okay."

**What do we think? Longer? I think so! Please give suggestions an review if you're not too lazy.**

**Please && Thank you!**

**XOXO **

**Bern**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone. I am so damn mad. The day after I wrote my last story I had time to write before my lax game and guess what… my laptop broke! Yep. It broke. The battery died and it won't turn on AND my charger to it broke. Yes I know, it sucks. So even though I hate it, I'm just using one my Mac desktops to write this, even thought I despise Mac word. **

**Sorry for that ramble. Here's chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: No ownage going on here.**

I woke up at about 10 am the next morning and the smell of coffee was already wafting throughout the house. After putting jeans and a white V-neck Hanes on over my bathing suit, I wondered out into the kitchen to see what Bernadette would be cooking for breakfast. Percy was asleep in the living room on the couch with the TV on. His cheek was smooshed against the pillow while his hand dangled over the edge of the couch, remote inside.

"Good morning, Annabeth," Bernadette said, putting lighthouse dishes out on the table.

"Morning," I told her, walking over to the fridge to get the milk and cranberry juice.

"I'm gonna cook some waffles for everyone. Do me a favor and start waking some people up. I don't want to start the day too late."

"Bernadette, you don't have to worry about everyone else. Go out onto the beach and relax," I suggested.

"Just go wake them up, please," She pleaded

"Fine, but seriously, you worry about everyone but yourself."

"Yeah, yeah."

I was thinking about waking Percy up first but decided against it after remembering the one time I woke Percy up, which wasn't a very pretty picture, so I went up the stairs into Lauren and Eric's room.

"Laur!" I "whispered." She moaned and looked up. "Get up!"

"No!" She cried, pulling the sheets over her head.

"Bernadette's is making waffles…"

"Waffles!" Eric jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. I'm thinking he likes waffles.

"Now Lauren, get up!" After a couple of seconds she rose from the bed and stood up, eyes still closed.

"It's only 10:15!" She complained, shoving the digital clock in my face. I took from her and set it down on the bedside table.

"I know, but Bernadette wants to cook us breakfast before we go out."

"She doesn't have to do that."

"I know. That's what I told her."

Lauren shrugged and took a pair of jean shorts, a tank top, and a bathing suit from the drawer, "Okay get out of here. I need to change." I rolled my eyes and left, moving on to where Matt and Bernadette slept, but Matt was already awake so I had no choice but to go downstairs to wake up Percy.

I kneeled down next to him and started whispering his name and shaking his shoulder, but when he didn't stir I had to take things to the next level.

"Percy Jackson!" I yelled, hitting him with a pillow. He sprang up off the couch and went into a karate stance.

"Oh," He put his hands down from their karate chop position, "It's just you."

"Just me? I'm pretty sure I deserve more than 'Oh, it's just you." I smiled.

"Fine. It's just Annabeth, the coolest and smartest girl on the planet," He said sarcastically, giving me that lopsided smile of his.

"Come on," I grabbed him some clothes out of his suitcase and shoved them at him. "Get changed." He nodded and went into the bathroom.

**I know. It's short. But it's 1 in the morning and I pulled an all nighter with everyone yesterday and I'm exhausted so I'll try my hardest to write more tomorrow.**

**Please review if you're not too lazy, cause I love you all. :)**

**XOXO**

**Bern**


	9. Here we go again!

**Hey guys! It'd been a long time, so hello and welcome back to the story! I want to thank everyone who reviewed yesterday, even the people with criticism because it all helps, right? **

**And to the people who say everyone is out of character, I'm really sorry. I haven't read the books in a long time, over a year, and I'm definitely going to try to make that better, and maybe you can help by reviewing and telling me how I can make it more into character. **

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson… today.**

I receded into the kitchen after the whole Percy episode, and sat down across from Eric at the table, who was devouring his waffles fairly quickly. Bernadette was still cooking, and I could hear bacon hit the pain. I don't know why, but I kept thinking about Jake. Why wasn't he so pushy yesterday when I told him I wouldn't go up to his room? It was very unlike him. I was expected to be forcefully pulled up the stairs, which would result with Jake having a cast on his arm for another 6 weeks. This time because of me. But, my thoughts were quickly interrupted when Percy walked into the kitchen and hugged me from behind.

"Everything okay?" He asked, "you seemed kind of ticked off yesterday night."

"Yeah, I was just really annoyed about the whole Jake thing, no worries."

Percy nodded and took a seat next to me, grabbing two waffles from the stack.

"So what should we do today guys?" Lauren asked, walking into the kitchen, "I kind of want to guy shopping, but I doubt the boys will be into that."

"Yeah, I'll pass on that," Eric replied.

"How about the girls go around to the stores, and the boys go to the beach. Then we'll all meet back here at 1 and go out to lunch." Bernadette proposed. We all seemed to agree it was a good idea and decided to go with that.

….

"So where did you go last night?" Lauren asked as we walked around the stores across from the Ronjo.

"Nowhere, why?"

"Don't even try, Annabeth. You went somewhere, I saw you leaving the house."

"Fine, I just went out for a ride. I was just upset about the whole Jake thing. Then I went to the hotel he's staying at…"

"You what?" Lauren and Bernadette said in unison.

"I went to the Ronjo. He's staying there."

"And?"

"_And_, I asked him to lie off because we just want to have good time together."

We walked around a little in silence, admiring jewelry in the windows and some t-shirts when Lauren asked a question that surprised me. And made me want to punch her in the face.

"Do you like him at all?"

"…Who?"

"Jake."

"Why would she like _him_? She has Percy. Plus, Jake is a major douchebag!" **(Authors note:** ***sings douchebag by Shane Dawson*)**

"I'm just wondering!" Lauren defended, raising her hands in surrender.

"No, of course I do not like Jake, Lauren. He harasses me on a daily basis and he's a pig!"

"Okay, okay! I was just asking."

Why would Lauren even think that I liked Jake? He's disgusting. Besides, Percy's the sweetest thing in the world, even for a Seaweed Brain. And I would never do that to him.

"Oh my god, this necklace is adorable!" Bernadette said, holding up a necklace with a little starfish charm. Lauren was over on the other side of the store, looking at the bulky diamonds.

"That is cute," I responded, looking at a necklace with a little owl on it. Then I saw the price tag, 156 dollars? No thanks. I looked up to see Bernadette looking at the owl necklace too.

"You like owls?" She asked.

"Yeah, they remind me of my mom."

"Cool. I've always wanted an owl. Like Harry Potter."

I laughed; Bernadette would relate an owl to Harry Potter. She read the books over 20 times. I read them as well, but that was a long time ago. Besides, I'm into the more factual books.

"Why does an owl remind you of your mom?" She inquired.

"It's her favorite animal."

There were a few minutes of silence while we admired some more necklaces and Lauren tried some more diamonds on, until I asked Bernadette, "Why do you love the ocean so much?"

She looked surprised, I guess no one has ever asked her that before. But I was curious. She hesitated before answering, "I guess it just reminds me of when I was a kid. My family had a beach house and we'd all go down together and my grandmom would make all these Italian food that we'd eat after the beach and we were all so happy. Then my mom mom died, and I guess I just stopped acting like a kid after that."

I looked in her eyes. There was so much sadness and regret.

"I'm so sorry, Bernadette. I never heard about your mom mom before."

"I don't really like to talk about it."

Before I could respond, Lauren came over.

"Guys we should get going. The boys are already at the house."

"What time is it?" Bernadette asked.

"1 o'clock, come on!" Lauren said, rushing out of the store.

….

We ended up going to this really nice restaurant for lunch that Percy picked out, that was near the stores me, Lauren, and Bernadette were at earlier. After we all went back to the house for ice cream and to watch a movie. Finally, Eric and Lauren went upstairs, then Matt and Bernadette, leaving me and Percy downstairs alone.

"How was shopping?" he asked.

"Good, I didn't really see anything I liked though."

"I'm sure Lauren did."

I laughed, "She tried on everything in the store, typical Lauren."

He smiled, "Can I sleep in the room tonight, or are you still mad?"

"Of course you can sleep in the room. Sorry about last night, you didn't have to sleep on the couch."

"I know, but I felt bad so I just gave you some privacy."

"Well thank you," I said, giving him a kiss, "I think I'm gonna go drive around for a bit, I'll be back." I said standing up and grabbing the keys off the coffee table.

"Okay, I'll be in bed." He told me, walking to our room.

…

I swear, it was the car, not me. I ended up at the Ronjo, my car parked, standing in front of room 216. I knocked twice, then opened the door.

"Hello?" I yelled, walking in.

"Annabeth?" Jake asked looking up from the TV.

"Hi, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure." He said grabbing his cigarettes and leading the way outside. "So what do you need? You're little boyfriend came over here too." He asked, lighting up.

"He what?"

**So what do we think? Please review telling me if the characters were more like their selves. And give me examples of what I could do better? Thanks a lot! **

**New chapter will be up tonight!**

**XOXO**

**Bern**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, here's chapter ten! It's a short one because I have to get up early tomorrow, I'm going to six flags! c:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson :(**

"Percy Jackson!" I screamed, walking into the house. I cannot believe Percy went and talked to Jake. Did he really think that would help?

"What?" He groaned walking into the living room. He was half asleep, rubbing his eyes.

"What were you thinking, going to Jake's? You really thought that would help, huh?"

He stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at me, "Annabeth, what did you expect me to do? Just wait around for him to stop being an asshole? He harasses you, and I'm sorry if I want him to stop."

"But he hates you, Percy! When you tell him to do one thing, like stop harassing me, he's going to do the opposite!" By then everyone came from their rooms to see what was going on.

"I felt helpless, Annabeth! Just letting him do that to you. Letting him think he could do anything he wanted and could get away with it. Well he can't, not when it comes to you. I'm going to protect you, whether you like it or not."

"Really, because I don't need your protection!" I told him, turning around and heading out the back door to the beach. I heard the door open and close behind me. Definitely Lauren.

"Lauren, go away. I don't want to talk."

"It's Matt." He said, walking towards me.

"Oh, hey. What do you need?"

"To talk to you," he responded, sitting next to me.

Percy's POV

I didn't understand. Wasn't I supposed to protect Annabeth? Shouldn't she want me to? I always have. I sighed and sat down on the stairs out front, then heard the door open and close.

"Hey Matt," I said, predicting it would probably be Matt.

"Um, it's not Matt. It's Bernadette."

"Oh, hey Bernadette. Need something?"

"Just to talk to you. Listen, I don't know why Annabeth doesn't want you to protect her, but I just wanted to let you know that there's this necklace she was admiring at one of the stores yesterday." She handed me a slip of paper, "That's the name and what it looks like. It has a little owl on it, and I was thinking maybe you should get it for her. It was expensive though."

"Thanks, but I don't think Annabeth will forgive me just because I gave her some jewelry. She's not really like that."

"Yeah, I know," She defended, "But she said it reminded her of her mom, so I was just thinking it was worth a shot if you tried." She turned around and opened the door.

"Wait, Bernadette?" I said facing her.

"Yeah?" She answered, turning around.

"Thanks."

She smiled and went back inside.

Annabeth's POV

"Percy's just trying to protect you, you know?"

"I know, it's just I want this trip to be awesome for everyone, and if Percy starts something with Jake, it won't be."

"Hey, even with what happened on the beach yesterday I'm having an awesome time. I get to be with Bernadette, Percy, and everyone while on the beach. I'm not saying Percy should have gone to Jake's, but that's typical boyfriend protecting his girlfriend. And I'm sure if that was a girl doing that to him, you would've done the same."

I thought for a minute, Matt was right. If a girl was acting like that towards Percy, I would have reacted the same too. Maybe even worse.

"Yeah, you're right Matt. Thanks."

"No problem," He said getting up and going back inside.

**What do you think?**

**Please review! Next chapter will be up Thursday!**

**XOXO**

**Bern**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I didn't get many reviews for those two chapters, but to the ones who did; thanks! I'd put your names on here but fanfiction is being a silly goose and not showing the names of my reviewers. **

**I hope you enjoy the 11****th**** chapter; it was pretty fun to write! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not cool enough to be Rick Riordan.**

Like I said, Matt was right. No matter what happened on this trip, we would all still be here for each other. Besides, it's just some hormonal jerk, right? But I still wondered; why wasn't Jake being pushy with me the two times I went to see him. Normally he'd open the door and try to throw me down on the bed, but he hasn't been like that. I decided to push the thoughts to the back burner and to find Percy.

I looked in throughout the house; he obviously wasn't in here, so I checked out front. Sure enough, he wasn't there and neither was the car. Was he going to talk to Jake? That Seaweed Brain!

"Lauren! Bernadette!" I yelled, "Get down here!" Lauren came running down the stairs.

"What? Is there a fire?" I looked at her, wondering how she was getting A's in all her classes.

"Yes, there is a fire. That's why you hear the fire alarm and sirens of police cars out front," I teased.

"Alright, alright. You were just screaming so loud. So what do you need?"

I was about to tell her, when I noticed Bernadette didn't come down, "Where's Bernadette?" I asked.

"Out with Percy. She wouldn't tell me where they were going."

Percy and Bernadette went out, without all of us? I found that kind of strange. I guess they were kind of the same person, but they still never really talked much before this weekend. They were becoming pretty good friends, obviously.

"So you have no clue?" I asked, hoping that she would. She shook her head.

Well, we might as well go find out, I thought walking out of the house.

"Annabeth! Wait up!" Lauren called out jogging over to me, "Where are you going?"

"To spy on Percy. And plus I want to, apologize to him, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Fine, I want to apologize to Percy because it was sweet of him to protect me and I'm just a stupid girl she not being able to except protection from somebody else." I rambled, quickly after wanting to put all the words back into my mouth. Lauren stopped, sat on the curb and motioned for me to sit next to her.

"Annabeth, you've been keeping thing from me, now tell me everything that's on your mind. Even the most stupid things. Please?"

So I did. I told her about how it was hard for me to except love from so many people like her Percy, Bernadette, Matt, and Eric because I've been disappointed in the past too many times. I told her about how I trusted Percy, so much. I trusted Percy with my life, just like he'd trust his with mine, but it was so hard to except love and protection from someone. I've been let down. So many times.

I told her how Jake hasn't been pushy the last few days, which had her thinking for quite a while. I could see the gears turning in her head.

Then I told her something, something that I regret saying so much, even though I could trust Lauren. I told her about how I was a demigod. About how Percy was a demigod, and how we've been saving the world countless times since we were twelve.

"Annabeth, when I said everything, I didn't mean the crazy world you have going on in your head," She told me, poking my temple.

"I'm seriously, Lauren. Percy is the son the Poseidon, and I am the daughter of Athena."

"Poseidon… you mean, the God of the Sea?" I nodded

"Athena… that lady that was born from Zeus' head?" I stared at her disapprovingly.

"No! Athena, Goddess of wisdom and strategy," I corrected.

She stared at me for a minute, taking all of this in, I guessed.

"Annabeth, you better not be playing a joke-."

"I swear on the Styx that I am telling the truth, Percy and I are both demigods," I told her. Thunder rumbled.

"I don't know what swearing on the Styx means, but considering it made thunder rumble on a perfectly nice day, I'm thinking it's a pretty huge deal."

I nodded, "It is. I'm not lying about this, Lauren."

After about two minutes of silence, Lauren got up and put her hand out to me. I took it and stood up from the curb. We started walking, still in silence, to the stores when Lauren asked, "So all those evil monster things, they're real?"

"Yeah, pretty much everything you've heard about Greek 'myths' are true. Almost. Some things were just made up by silly old mortals that don't know anything."

"Does Bernadette know?"

"No, but I'm going to tell her. I trust her. By the way, you can't just go around telling everyone. You can't tell one soul. People won't believe you and just think that you're insane and it's just not worth it. The human mind is very shallow. It doesn't allow much to transmit. You remember that evil gym teacher we had in the beginning of the year?" She nodded, "Well, that wasn't just a teacher. That was a fury, an ugly monster from the Underworld. She tried to get me and Percy alone in her office many times before we finally went, that's when Percy killed her."

"This is insane. Why didn't you tell me before, Annabeth?"

I hesitated, and then answered, "Because I was afraid I was just going to be judged and you wouldn't believe me. I know, it's silly."

We arrived at the shops, where I hoped Percy and Bernadette would be. Lauren decided she would take the jewelry store, the souvenir store, and the beach toy store, while I went and searched in the ice cream parlor and the two clothing stores.

Lauren's POV

I was still in shock. My best friend and her boyfriend were demigods. Have mortal, half god. All this time I was told Greek myths were well, myths, but all those Social Studies teachers had no idea that a lot of it, is actually true. Don't get me wrong, at first I didn't believe. Just another prank being pulled on me, whatever, but then I realized, Annabeth was telling the truth.

I went into the jewelry store first, heading to the side with the huge bulky diamonds I was looking at yesterday. They were so beautiful. I wish I could wear diamonds and make them look so beautiful, like the girls in those Ads for jewelry stores do, but no. I'm one of the girls that wear the diamonds, trying to look beautiful. After my little daydream, I dollied over to the other side of the store where Bernadette and Annabeth were yesterday, and there Percy and Bernadette were, pointing at a necklace indicating that was the one they wanted to see. The worker took it out of the case and put it on the countertop, explaining that it had two little diamonds, shining for the owl's eyes and the rest was just silver.

It was too simple for me, but Percy and Bernadette seemed to love it. I went over to them, "Who's the necklace for?"

They both jumped, obviously startled, "Lauren! You scared me!" Bernadette told me, clutching her heart.

"Same with me, and I'm getting it for Annabeth. She loves owls so I might as well. Plus I should probably apologize," Percy explained.

"For what?" I asked.

"I don't know, but aren't the guys usually the ones that are supposed to beg for forgiveness?"

"Yes, but that's in a relationship where the guy is really whipped and the girlfriend is a bitch," Bernadette told him.

"She's right, it's cute that you're getting her the necklace, but don't apologize. You did the good thing, protecting her. There's no reason to apologize. But guys, I should probably tell you, Annabeth is in one of the stores down by the end of the plaza, so you got to sneak out of there through like a back door or something."

Percy paid for the necklace and stuck the little big into his pocket, while they snuck out the backdoor, me leading.

I leaned my head out, making sure the coast was clear. When I was positive it was, I hurried them past me, so they could run quickly to the car without being caught by Annabeth.

Just when I thought they were going to get away with it, Annabeth comes of the clothing store.

"Percy?" She wondered.

He stopped, just before closing his door and got out the car.

"Hey, I was just here picking up a present for my mom and Bernadette wanted to come. Sorry," he explained, hugging her. She hugged back, smiling from ear to ear.

"It's okay, Seaweed Brain," She told him, still hugging him. I know knew why she called him Seaweed Brain and he called her Wise Girl.

"Well I guess we'll all drive back now, Eric and Matt are probably starving," Bernadette said, interrupting the moment. I smacked her arm. She mouthed the word _what?_

"Oh, um, yeah I guess you're right," Annabeth stumbled, letting go of Percy, blushing madly. He smiled, and got into the driver's seat while Annabeth got into the passenger seat and Bernadette and I got into the back. As we were coming out of the parking lot, someone stood, right in front of the car causing Percy to pound on the brake and all of us to yelp. It was none other than Jake, the douchebag.

**What do you think? Review if you're not too lazy!**

**Expect the next chapter to be up around Friday.**

**XOXO**

**Bern**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, make sure you read my Author's note after the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

Percy's POV

Now, under most circumstances I would've have gotten out of the car and punched Jake in the face right then and there, but Annabeth and I just made up, and I didn't want to ruin anything by being stupid. So, I _calmly_ rolled down my window and asked him to please move out of the way, before I move my car into him.

"I need to talk to Annabeth," He commanded, looking at Annabeth.

"Jake, get out of here," She told him.

"No, I need to talk to you. Now!" He stumbled over to the passenger side and tried opening the locked door, "UGH WHY WON'T THIS OPEN?" He questioned the sky in frustration. His eyes were glossy and bloodshot, and his speech was slurred.

"Jake, I need you to calmly step away from the car, and I'll get out so we can talk," Annabeth told him in a calm voice.

I grabbed her arm before she could get out, "Annabeth, I know I call you Wise Girl and everything, but I don't think that would be your _wisest _decision, do you?"

"Percy, look at him. He's a mess and I think something is wrong!"

"Since when have you cared about Jake?" Bernadette asked from the back seat. I looked at Annabeth, wondering the same thing.

"Yeah Annabeth, he harasses you. He doesn't deserve your time," Lauren told her. I nodded in agreement.

Annabeth sat there for a minute, and I could almost see the gears turning in her brain. She knew we were right.

"You guys are right," See? "I shouldn't go out there. Jake is a douchebag, and I should ignore him, but what if something is really wrong? Just look at him."

We all turned our heads towards Jake who was now sitting on the curb next to Annabeth's door. His head was in his head and he kept muttering, "No, No, No, No, No."

I looked at her and suddenly saw all the times we went on quests and trained at camp. We've fought monsters, gods, and Titans. A teenage boy couldn't do harm to Annabeth. "Fine, I know you'll be fine. Besides, we've fought worse things than a horny teenager."

She smiled and got out of the car.

Annabeth's POV

They were right; I shouldn't be talking to Jake. But seriously, I could handle some teenage boy.

"Jake, what do you need? I told you not to bother us anymore," I told him, crossing my arms.

"Annabeth, come back to my hotel room. I have soooooooooooooooo many things to show you!"

I saw how glossy and red his eyes were, "Jake, you're high. You need to go back to your room and lie down. You could get arrested if any rational cop sees you. Plus," I took a whiff, "You smell like alcohol. Ew." I knew weed didn't really do much to your body except make you hungry, but weed mixed with alcohol, and lots of it, couldn't be good.

He got up and grabbed my arm, "NO ANNABETH! YOU HAVE TO COME!"

"LET GO OF ME!" I yelled and I heard Percy get out of his car.

"What's going on?" He asked, walking over. Jake walked towards him.

"Listen, pretty boy, get the fuck out of here, me and Annabeth are talking!" I could tell Percy was trying not to laugh when he said "pretty boy."

"Listen, jerk, first of all, don't touch my girlfriend. Second of all, you need to go lay down because you're obviously drunk," Percy defended.

"I can touch her all I want!" Jake said putting his arms around my shoulder.

"No, you actually can't," I said, punching Jake in the stomach. He doubled over and I went over to Percy. He put his arm around my waist. "Jake, you need help. And if you're going to be an asshole, then I'm not gonna be the one giving it to you."

Percy and I started walking away when Jake yelled, "WAIT!" And started sobbing so loudly, it seemed all of New York could hear him.

**I know its short guys, but I have another chapter coming up tonight, don't worry. I'm just having some writer's block. Any input or suggestions of what I should do for the next chapter would be amazingly appreciated. **

**I love you all, even the ones who don't review :)**

**XOXO**

**Bern**


	13. Chapter 13

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PERCY JACKSON! **

**Percy Jackson is another year older, so to celebrate I'm wearing my blue pajamas and eating the blue cake I made with my friend Baillie while writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I am not cool enough to own Percy Jackson so I make myself feel better by writing fan fiction. Whoot. Whoot. Raise the roof. –sarcastic voice-**

**Why am I so hyper? Why are you still reading this? Here's the story!**

Bernadette's POV

I was starting to get worried. Heck, I got worried when Annabeth got out of the car. But it's been ten minutes now and I've heard everything from yelling to complete sobbing. But, Percy being Percy, won't let me, or Lauren, out of the car, which in my book is complete bullshit because I want to rip Jake's head off just as much as Percy does.

"What do you think is going on?" Lauren asked me, taking out her cellphone.

"I have no idea. But I think that's _Jake_ crying…" I guessed, turning around to look out the back window.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." She was looking down at her phone, texting someone.

"How are you texting right now? Shouldn't you be worried? Jake is in a ball, on the ground, crying."

"Bernadette, you have to start worrying about yourself more. Do what you want to do for a change. All you do is worry about other people." She said.

"That's because I'm not a conceded bitch," I told her, getting out of the car.

"Bernadette! Wait!" She called. I ignored her. I didn't need her telling me it's wrong to be there for people and to worry about my friends and family. She's the one who has a problem, not me. I mean sure I wasn't always a perfect little girl everyone loved, heck! I never was! But I tried the best I could be a good person. _Shut up Bernadette. You're just rambling_ I told myself.

I reached Annabeth and Percy and below us was a bawling douchebag, I mean, Jake. I nudged him with my foot.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Get up, tough guy," I told him, attempting to pick him off of the ground. He sat up.

"You don't understand!" He yelled.

"Understand what?" Annabeth asked.

"I got Nicole pregnant!" Jake admitted.

Lauren's POV

You know what? I was sick and tired of always being the bad guy. I mean, I knew Bernadette is always just trying to be the "good friend" or whatever, but I mean seriously, I needed _drama!_

I know what you're thinking; "Lauren, there's drama right outside that car door, go fetch!"

But I didn't want that drama. I wanted some girl drama. But everyone time I try to stir some up, Bernadette just kills the flames and then yells at me for being, "dramatic." Which is complete bull crap. I am not dramatic! I just like drama…

Matt's POV

Where was everyone? I was worried. Bernadette's not answering her phone, which is not a surprise because she never does, but Lauren's not answering either, which is either because she spilled her nail polish on it, or something is going on.

I opened the fridge and took out the carton of orange juice and poured a glass.

Eric walked in the kitchen and asked, "Where is everyone?"

I shrugged and took a sip of the juice, "I was just wondering the same thing."

"Lauren's not answering my texts. Did you try Bernadette?"

I nodded, "And Percy, and Annabeth. No one is answering. You think they got into some trouble or something?"

He shook his head, "I don't think so man. And even if they did Annabeth and Bernadette know how to get themselves out of any situation."

He was right. They were all smart people. But I still had this weird feeling in my stomach that something was wrong. I told Eric I was going to go lay down and then headed upstairs to me and Bernadette's room.

…

I guess I fell asleep because I woke up to my phone buzzing. It was a text from Lauren that said: Hey we're okay in case you were wondering. Some stuff went down with Jake but it's all good. We'll be back soon!

So something did happen with Jake. That asshole. I know everyone is getting pretty tired of saying that he's an asshole, and a douchebag, and a dick, but it's true from what I can see. All school year I was waiting for something to blow up in our faces for ignoring Jake for so long. I mean yeah, in the beginning Percy taught him a lesson. That lasted for 6 weeks. But the rest of the school year we just let him harass and harass and harass not only Annabeth, but other girls too.

I got up and went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face. I went into Eric and Lauren's room where the balcony that faced the back yard was and sat down. I wondered what it would be like a year from today. I wondered if I'd still be with Bernadette. I really did love her. I mean, sure. She was a hand full. Things always needed to be perfectly planned and precise with her, but it was worth dealing with that.

I wondered how Eric dealt with Lauren and how dramatic she is and why he loved her.

I wondered why Percy loved Annabeth. I wondered if they even did love each other yet.

They did. But it was typical Annabeth and Percy. Everyone knew how they felt before even they did. Or before they wanted to admit it.

I knew how long they knew each other, but I wondered if they always loved each other, since when they first met.

"Hey, Matt?" Eric opened the door.

"Yeah man?"

"They're home. With Jake."

**Hey kids!**

**Here's chapter number one to my "three chapter extravaganza" to celebrate Percy's birthday, so look forward to 2 more chapters today! ( I know I should write three chapter for you every day but I suck so, sorry *goes and cries in a corner*)**

**And I wonder what's going to happen with Lauren and her "drama needs" … hmm…**

**XOXO**

**Bern**


End file.
